As Days Pass, I Know The Truth
by Jilene Marr
Summary: Becka has some problems at home and decides to visit someone... guess who? This story is filled with humor and it has a different glow then the rest.
1. Meet Becka

(Hello everyone! Today I have a special treat for you! I have brought to you the first chapter of my Edward story! Yeah! Anyway... This chapter is really introducing my new character. This is very non-action pact or funny. _But, _it will. Even though this character dosn't seem to be much fun....I promise you. If you continue to read, as soon as my plot goes into place. I will have you crying.... um.... with laughter. So, enjoy the most boaring crap ever! Untill the next chapter!)

Disclaimer: Even though Edward is really hot and in my head is mine mine mine. He isn't. I don't own anything to do with Edward Sissorhands.

* * *

A spit ball went whirling past Becka's head. She was trying to concerntrate on her drawing, even though she was in the middle of math class. Who needed math anyway? To her dislike another spit ball went flying, but this time she wasn't so lucky, it had flown into her hair._ Maybe it was an accendent, _she thought to herself . Another spit ball went flying and hit her in the head again. _Who am I kidding?_ The kids in her math class always gave her a hard time. In fact, everyone at school gave her a hard time. 

High school was really tuff for her. Not the classes, but the reality of it all. She wasn't liked by any of her peers and was known as the outsider. Often she would walk down the hall and hear a remark about her as she passed. People would make jokes about her, humiliate her. People were never nice to her, even though she was nice to them. Becka had tried to make friends, made attemps, but when ever she would go to talk to them people would spit rude things back at her or they would just ignore her.

After many times she thought that it would just be best to forget about having a normal high school career and just become the lonley outsider. Becka was the type of girl known as being geeky and werid. She would often whisper things to herself because the sadness of being alone had drivin her to talk to herself at times. When ever she was spotted she was either reading or drawing, two of her favorite things to do. The only people who would talk to her would be the teachers, and that made everyone stick thier noses up at her and call her the teacher's pet.

Becka wasn't preppy enough for the preps, or punk enough for the punks. She was jock enough, smart enough, cool enough, for any group. She wans't even geeky enough for the geeks. This would often leave her to eat by herself at lunch. But even though she wasn't liked, she had one friend, that she didn't really count as a friend. She had talked to this girl named Abby, who would be polite and respond to her. But Abby had her own friends and her friends didn't want to be around Becka. Abby didn't want to be like Becka, and by leaving the pack she would. So this made Becka go solo.

The thing is. Becka _used_ to be popular. She was one of the best known people in her grade. Becka wasn't ugly, she wasn't mean, but she was cast as an outsider. Even though she was an outsider, she was very outgoing and spoke to everyone about her opnions, at one point in time. She _was _the most popular girl the year before the rumors had started. Or were they really rumors? Was it true what everyone said about her? Did she really kill her best friend Vicky?

* * *

(Ok, so here is the very first chapter. And I leave you with a type of a cliff hanger.... kind of. Well, even though this character dosn't seem like she would be good in a humor story, she will change as the story does. Please R&R because I never get any reviews and I need them. Good or bad. Except about my spelling mistakes because I can't spell and have a bad comp.) 


	2. Hello there!

_Who the hell is this chick in my house! _Thought Edward as he walked down the stairs looking at the girl laying on _his _floor. He liked people and all, but he wondered when they would stop coming into his house. I mean, that is how all of the Fan Fictions start and all. Anway, Edward walked down the stairs and thought that he would practice being really cool and stuff. So he put on of his sissor hands on the railing, trying to look super important as he moved down the stairs.

Everything was all fine and dandy until one of his hands got stuck in the wood. He was pulling as hard as he could but he just couldn't get the hand out from the wood. He pulled and all of a sudden it let loose, leaving Edward to go flying to the other side of the stair way and hit the wall. Edward lost his footing and tripped. His body started to roll down the stairs makeing a loud thuding noice. He made sure that his hands were out streached so that he would stab himself. He did have really great control of his hands and all because, if you had sissor hands ever since you were born you would be able to control them, right?

Becka woke up at the sound of him rolling down the stairs and instead of offering to help him up as soon as he hit the floor, she stood up and staired at him. Edward got up and tryed to look really cool by trying to make it look like he was dusting himself off. Becka's gaze was large. _What is she looking at? _Thought Edward, he thought that it was a good thought but he would never say that because he was to much of a gentleman to say such a thing, plus it would make him look so much less hot if he was mean.

"Hello," Edward said instead of what he wanted to. He made himself look scared and all because he knew that no chick could resist loving him if he was acting all innocent.

She took a step forward, "who the hell are you?"

Edward didn't say anything. He was very pissed at the girl talking to him like that. I mean, he was Johnny Depp- I mean... um... Edward.

"Come closer! I wanna see what you look like!"

He then did as she said and moved closer, he thought that she would fall in love with his charm. He was wrong.

"Damn! Are you ugly!"

Edward gave a puzzled look. _What's up with that? These Edward stories are supposed to be sad and loving..._he thought. "Hello... I'm Edward."

"Yeah... that's great. I'm Becka. Short to Rebbecca. I don't like Becky. So don't call me that ok chub?" She walked up to him and held out her hand to shake it. She hadn't noticed Edwards hands since he had hid them behind his back. (How can you do that anyway? Is that possible). He looked at her hand like he had no clue what she wanted.

"Nice to meet you." Edward just looked at the hand... the hand that he wanted. Since Edward's days back from living in Subrubia he had a huge scary, creepy, fasination with hands. "Put it here," Becka said, giving him another clue to what she wanted. The stairing didn't stop. "Shake my hand!" He looked at it.

"No," Edward said in a Stuart like way (if you havn't watched Stuart on Mad-TV this wont make sence... anway.)

"Shake my damn hand!"

"No," Edward repeated.

"SHAKE IT!"

"No!"

"SHAKE IT NOW!"

Edward took out one of his hands from behind his back.

"What the?" She jumped back. Edward walked closer to her.

"Shake it," Edward said, being a real smartass.

"No!" She yelled.

"Shake it," Edward said in a very quiet Michale Jackson way.

"NO!" Becka yelled. "What are you? Some type of freak!"

This hurt Edward hard. These words always hurt him. And Becka covered her mouth as soon as she had said that. Those words had always cut her in half when ever anyone said those to her. Edward looked down at the ground, trying to cheer himself up. No one had come to visit Edward in many years and now when someone did come up they ridiculed him.

"Edward..." Becka started. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it."

He looked up at her.

"Honest. I hate those words. I will never say them again."

Becka would bareley hear the words come from Edward, "ok."

"Come sit next to me Edward," she said as she sat down next to her things.

Edward mumbled something.

"What was that?" She asked.

He mumbled again.

"Huh?"

"I said," started Edward, "That I don't wanna."

"Edward..."

"I don't wanna!"

"Just sit next to me..." He looked at her. "Maybe we can be friends!"

He liked the sound of this and he sat next to her. _Maybe we really can be friends, _he thought. And so Becka talked to Edward as he listined to her. He always did like to listin then to talk.


	3. HANDS!

Becka talked to Edward and told her about her horrible day. He seemed fasinated with everyword that came out of her mouth since he hadn't done anything as remotley exciting as her. In exchange of this converstation he told her about his life and about the time when he once went down to Suberiba. How he had been nice to everyone, only wishing to make a new friend, and yet the people ridiculed him and called him a freak. When ever he thought of this he felt his tears well up in his throat. It was one of the most damaging things that had happened to him in his whole existence.

"Edward, you and I are quite alike," Becka said as she looked into his kind eyes.

He looked down at his hands, "how so?"

She sighed. "You and I both have been cast as outsiders for our own reasons. You have your sissor hands and I have my-" She cut herself off. Thinking about her past made her nervious. _Maybe he wouldn't understand. Maybe he would think of her like the rest of the people in the town. What if Edward would think of me wrongly? What if he hated me? That would be really horrible, having the biggest freak think that your some type of freak, _she thought as she gave a nervious smile at Edward.

Edward gave her a look of questioning, "and you have youre?" She could tell that he wanted to know. _Not yet, _she said to herself, _Not yet. _

"It's not important," she then changed the subject, "so what are your favorite things to do?"

"I like to clip bushes," he said and when he did Becka did a little laugh thing to herself because she took that remark to be very dirty. "What is funny about that?"

"Oh...nothing... what elese do you like to do?"

"I like to trim the bushes and-" Her snort inturruped him. He was giving her a questioning look. "I also enjoy taking care of them and making sure that they look just right." Another snort from Becka made him yell at her, "what is so funny about that? I wouldn't laugh that the things you do!"

"Sorry...sorry..." she giggled a little more intill the sickness was out of her head. Yes, she did have a dirty mind. "Would you like to see what I like to do?" He nodded and that made her glow a little inside because of the thought that someone really did care about what she enjoyed doing. She reached over into her backpack and took out her sketch book and flipped to the first page. His eyes glance upon it. "Tell me when you want me to flip the page," she notified him. His eyes were large as he staired at the picture of a horse. After about a minute of him looking at it she went to flip the page.

"No! I wanna look at it." She flipped it back over. Another two minutes passed and she flipped it. "NO!" She put it back. This was starting to freak her out a bit. It wasn't the best drawing, as a matter a fact it was pretty horrible. Another five minutes passed and she flipped it over. "NO! I WANNA LOOK!" She put it back. As soon as she did he spoke in a calm voice, "ok.." She huffed and flipped it over. As soon as his eyes scanned the page his mouth dropped and his eyes started to get all teary.

Upon her face was confusion. Why was he so awestruck? She looked at the picture. She had forgotten what she had drew. It was a pair of hands looking as though they were reaching into the air. "It's... It's... wonderful!" he told her.

"Well thank you Edward..." He tried to pick up the sketchbook and when he made it so that they were balanced upon his sissors he smooshed his face into the picture and started to lick it. "What are you doing!" He kept licking the hands. The lead of the pencil smugging just a little bit.

It was like watching a dog lick up an ice cream cone. "Edward stop that! Stop!" He kept licking it. (Remember? I said in the last chapter that he had a huge obbsession with hands?) He looked as though he was french kissing the paper and this really did scare Becka. "Stop! Edward! Stop!" Her hands swooped up the sketch book and she moved back a bit. To her surprised Edward lunged forward for the book. "Ahhhhh!" She flung the book to her side, hoping that he would move to it and not her. All of a sudden he started to lick her hands.

"Ewwwww!" He was lapping her hands as though by some miricle they would become his. She stuffed her hands into her armpits and this made Edward very ticked. He looked at her and then scurried over to the book. At this point Becka wasn't just freaked out but really really scared. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and threw them she see him rampaging over the picture. Her voice was muffled. "Stop Edward! Please! Stop!" Now her cries wern't panicked up full of sadness. He stopped and looked at her as she still said those words over and over again.

He moved closer to her, looking at her tears well up in her eyes and fall to the floor. (Can you just imagine how scary that must be? Having a guy with sissors for hands licking stuff?) This reminded him of the time when Kim, the girl from Subrbia had cried and he could do nothing. He was stuck in the same spot, only, this time he had been the cause of all of this. "I'm sorry.." was the muttered words that came out of his voice as he started to walk towards her.

"Get away!" She yelled as she took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry.." he moved closer. He felt horrible about causing all of this fear. He looked into her face, her eyes were red and puffy. All of a sudden he tripped over one of his feet and fell to the ground. He lay there and it seemed he was in pain. "Crap! I think I broke my nose!" His nose was bleeding. Becka's eyes moved to him as she pointed and laughed.

"Hahahaha!" she hollard as she then sat on the ground kicking her feet.

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he cried as he did this werid attempt to hold his nose with his arms. "I think it's broken!"

She just couldn't stop laughing. "Everything will be ok," she coaxed as she bent over on her knees as he did the same. "Just lean forward so that the blood dosen't rush into your brain. I don't think that it's-" She moved her hand on his nose and she touched it. He cut her off.

"Wahhhh! My nose!"

"Oh stop being such a baby!" She said to him. "It's not broken, you just banged it really badley. It will be ok with some ice on it. Do you have any ice?" He nodded as he ran up the stairs to his room where he carved the ice blocks and chizzled a piece off. (How did those blocks get up there? And now it's the spring? Geez!) He ran down the stairs with the ice over his nose. Becka was sitting down on the floor, her back against the wall. "Are you ok?"

He sat next to her and looked at her face. He realized that she was quick pretty. She had long strait hair that fell half way down her back and was full of body, a slender figure, a ski ramp nose, one eye that was blue and one eye that was green. He wondered to himself why he never seen her eyes. The front pieces of her hair framed her face and her eyebrows were thin so that you could she her eyes illumanating back at him. He decided to speak, "yes. Are you ok?"

"Yes..." She was a little embarressed of the way that she had acted about the whole thing. "Edward. I would like you to have something."

He looked at her in a questioning way, his hair all frazzled.

"Here you go Edward." She handed him the picture of the hands. He took it it.

"Are you sure? It's beautiful."

"Yeah.. I want you to have it. It's a gift. Of our friendship." He looked around, at this point he really felt like an ass. He had scared this poor girl as he went all crazy and she still gave him a gift even though he didn't have one. "I have something for you. Wait a minute."

"Edward... you don't have to give me anything... really." This didn't stop him though. He walked up the steps of the castle and came back down in no time.

"Here," there was something around one of his sissors. "I want you to have it."

She took it off, "oh god Edward... it's so beautiful! I can't take it!" She pushed the gift back to him.

"It does me no good. I want for you to have it. It will make me very happy."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. She looked at the gold ring. There was a bright green Emeraled in it with small blue stones circling it. She took out the necklace she had under her shirt and slid it on it. "Oh... why are you giving this to me?"

"Because we are friends. And I think that it will go with your eyes." She smiled at him. This was the start of a great friendship she had said to herself. The two of them talked for a while about their lives until Becka came up with and idea.

"Edward. Do you like it here?" He gave her a blank staire.

"It's ok. I don't mind it."

"Edward... will you go on an adventure with me? I mean, we can travel, and see the states! We can see if we can find any friends. Maybe we will find people like us." She looked down at his 'hands.' "Maybe we can find someone to help you. Give you some hands. Our dreams can come true. You will get your hands and I will get-" She stopped. What was her dream. Yes there were many but nothing that was really physical like hands. "And I will get friendship." She nodded. This was good enough untill she decided what she really wanted. "Would you like that Edward?"

He looked up at her, his eyes beaming. "Yes."

"Then it's settled. Tomarrow morning we will start out on our adventure." She stood up and reached her hand out like in all of those over dramatic movies. "And we will see the world."

"Ummm hmmm," He agreed just like he did with Peg in the makeup scene.


End file.
